Lucy's Novel
by CrossoverLover2013
Summary: Many years late Lucy Is master of fairy tail and has married Natsu and had a little girl latter on this girl asks how lucy and nastu meet so Lucy agrees yo read her the novel she wrote so her daughter knows all about her life in the Fairy Tail Guild
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was cooking dinner when a girl around six came in. "Hey mom how did you and dad meet?" Lucy's six year old daughter Ignaal asked gesturing to Natsu sleeping on the sofa. "Well how about you eat your dinner and then I'll read you my novel." Lucy said as she set the table and woke up Natsu to eat like a family.

After dinner Ignall took a bath and went to her room. Lucy and in with her book and this was one of the biggest adventures of her life we begin in port town of Hargeon.

**Sorry for the shortness of it I promise other chapters will be longer so R and R this us Crossoverlover2013 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Port Hargeon were I meet Natsu

**Hi sorry about not updating my story any I had a lot of school work to do so without farther ado here is the first chapter oh and we start in Lucy's book**

* * *

Chapter 1:Port Hargeon Where I Meet Natsu part 1

Hi my name is Lucy and 17 years old and I just ran away from home to start an adventure as a Celestiale wizard. " What? You mean to tell me this is the only magic shop in town." I said staring at the shop owner. "Yep afraid so the people here are more fishing foke then magic. I doubt that most the people don't know how to use magic." The clerk said to me. " Ah man so I came all this way for nothing." I said sighing in an upset tone. "Now I wouldn't say that I have all the latest stuff in magic. This little lets you change the color of your cloths when ever you want." The shopkeeper said then having fun changing the color of his cloths. "I alreday have one of those, what I'm really looking for are some powerful gate keys. Oh the little doggy!" I screeched with delight. "Yes but that ones not very powerful." The store clerk said. "I know but I really want it. So how much?" I asked going over to the contuer. "20000 thousand jewel. He said. "I'm sorry much was it?" I asked hoping I heard him wrong. "I said 20000 thousand jewel." The shopkeeper said. I didn't have enough so I decided to try and use my sex appeal.

Outside of book...

"Whoa,whoa,whoa. Your sex apple, really mom?" Ignall asked looking at Lucy like she was crazy. "Yeah so?" Lucy asked looking at her daughter when Natsu came in. "Yo I just made some hot coco what some?" Natsu asked holding of the tray to Lucy and Ignall. Lucy and Ignall to their cups and Natsu with his sat down to listen to the story.

Inside the book...

So I got on the counter top and said in a really sweet voice , " Oh come on how much is it really? Surly you can cut me a deal." When I got out on the streets and out of the store anyone could tell I was pissed about something. "I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewels. That old geezer must be blind that trick usually works." As I kept walking I heard some girls yell the name Salamender. "Slamander , you mean the supper famouse wizerd who uses fire magic that you can't even buy in stores." I said excited as I ran down the streets to go see him. When I saw Slamender my heart was beating so fast and I had no idea why, but when he looked at me I thought I was in love when all of a sudden a young boy with pink hair burst in yelling. "Ignell it's me. Huh who the hell are you?" The boy said. "Who am I? I'm Slamander shuarly you heard of me. Hey wait a minute!" Slamander called after the young boy. Then he was takled by a bunch of girls who were ticked at him." You jerk! Slamanders a great wizerd. They all yelled at him." What's with you girls." The boy said as the girls were on top of him. "Now now my lovelyes let him go I'm sure the boy didn't mean anything millshise by it. Here's my atagragh now you can brag to all your little friends". Slamander said handing it to the boy. "No thanks he said and he got attacked again by the girls. Then slander invaited to a party on his boat and then left all the girls except me love struck.

Outside the book...

"You fell for a fake mom." Ignall said stareing at Lucy in disbelief. "Yhea you'll find out why in a second and this is also your father and his cat Happy. Speaking of which where is Happy?" Lucy asked looking around and then saw him pop out of the covers snuggling up to Ignall as lucy counitened reading.

Inside the book...

"Who was that guy?" The boy asked rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know but he was a real jerk. Thanks for your help." I said as the boy truned to look at me and I got a better look at him. He had black eyes, was very tan and strong as it looked, he wore a red coat that covered his arms and a black vest he also wore tan colored pants and he also had pink hair that shined in the sun. Next I noticed a blue cat next to him with a green sack on his back a white tip on his tail with black eyes and he can also talk such really surprised me. To thank Natsu for saving me out there I decided to take him and happy out to lunch.

To Be Contuned

So sorry it toke so long and any one who saw the show know what's going to happen so just wait a little longer ok


End file.
